1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device used in a back light of a liquid crystal display, a panel meter, an indicator light, a surface emitting optical switch, or the like. The present invention also relates to a light receiver device used in an optical receiver for an optical sensor, or the like, as well as the optical devices using the light emitting device or light receiving device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A semiconductor element can be used as a light emitting element or a light receiving element. Also, a semiconductor device can include a support part protecting the light emitting element and/or the light receiving element from the external environment, and lead electrodes connecting them.
When used as a light emitting device, a light emitting diode is capable of emitting mixed light in a white range with a high intensity by a combination of light from a light emitting element and a phosphor which absorbs the light and emits light in a different wavelength. A light source comprising light emitting diodes set in an array has been used in various areas. In such a light emitting diode, the light emitting elements can be fixed to a support member called a package so as to comprise the light emitting device. For example, a surface-mounted light emitting device has a light emitting surface of the light emitting device facing perpendicular to the mounting surface of the light emitting device. This device is capable of emitting light approximately parallel to the surface of the package as is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-196153.
Also, a light source is known where light from a light emitting diode is introduced to a translucent member through a light entrance face. The light emitting diode is fixed to the light entrance face. The light is then guided through the translucent member and is extracted from an output surface of the translucent member. These light sources include a planar light source such as a backlight for a liquid crystal display.